


coming out

by Griffin Raynor (TheEbonHawk)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Family, Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Character, cool parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/Griffin%20Raynor
Summary: Taiyang and Qrow can be a bit embarrassing, but they're also pretty chill.-Just a little ficlet about what I think Yang and Ruby's orientations are and how they came out to their dad and uncle.





	coming out

Taiyang balanced the large paper grocery bag on his hip as he opened the door, then hefted it into his arms again and strode into the living room. He grinned at the two young teens on his couch - his eldest daughter and one of her new friends. “Afternoon, girls. How’re you?”

Yang paused the movie they were watching and gave him an impatient look, silently begging him to hurry up and leave. “Fine, Dad.”

Tai glanced at the other girl (Cassandra, wasn’t it?) and suddenly registered how close the girls were sitting. How Yang’s dark haired friend bit her lip nervously when glancing over to her.

Ah.

Taiyang grinned wider. “Good,” he said briefly, his tone meant to indicate ‘okay, I can take a hint.’ “Cassandra?”

Cassandra smiled. She was a sweet girl, and she seemed to like him alright, which was nice. “I’m great, Mr. Xiao Long.”

Tai chuckled and began to exit the living room, followed by the still intense stare of his daughter. “You can call me Taiyang if you’d like. Make sure you guys let me know if you need anything.” With that, he made his graceful exit.

He waited until Cassandra had left (after a lingering hug with Yang) to ask any questions.

“So,” he began, tone unconvincingly casual. He leaned on the kitchen counter and raised his brow at Yang. “Do you mind if I ask... are you only into girls, or boys too? Because I was pretty sure you had some boyfriend not too long ago.”

Yang looked at him over her glass of water and rolled her eyes. After she finished taking a sip of her drink, she set it down and frowned at him. “Dad.”

Tai shrugged innocently. “What? I’m just curious. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

Yang sighed lightly and crossed her arms. “I just thought it was obvious. Of course I like both. Actually, I probably like all genders, so..”

Tai nodded. “Alright, cool. I guess it probably goes without saying that I don’t mind that at all?”

Yang gave a small smile. “I wouldn’t have expected any different.”

Taiyang grinned. He took a step towards his daughter and ruffled her messy mane of hair. “Good.”

-

Qrow tapped on Ruby’s shoulder, making her jump. He stood straight to get out of her space. “Calm down, Pipsqueak. I just came to tell you your break is over.”

Ruby frowned, glancing down at her Scroll. Ten minutes had passed without her noticing. Time must have flown while she was texting.

She rose from the bench and pocketed her Scroll, grabbing Crescent Rose from beside her seat to resume her daily training exercise. Before she and her uncle could go anywhere, though, her Scroll beeped with another incoming text.

Qrow smirked at her. “That a friend or a date?”

Ruby’s face flushed, and she frowned at him. “It’s just a boy from one of my classes.”

Qrow chuckled, turning away from her to walk back into the school. “That doesn’t answer my question,” he pointed out, though really he didn’t expect an answer.

Ruby caught up to him, groaning loudly to show how much of an irritating grown-up he was being. “Oh my goddess, Qrow, I’m a lesbian.”

Qrow frowned curiously and shot a look at her. “Since when?”

Ruby stared up at him like he was an idiot, smiling slightly. “Since forever, stupid.”

Qrow smiled at her, shifting his own scythe to ease the weight on his shoulder. “Alright, you got me, I’m an idiot.” He ruffled her choppy black and red hair until she growled like an enraged wolf pup and batted his hand away. “Come on kid, it's training time again.”

Smiling, she followed him into the school. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it!
> 
> (This fic was mostly an excuse to have Ruby yell "godess, I'm a lesbian" and I can't promise she won't say it again.)


End file.
